1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to character recognition, and more particularly, to character recognition apparatus which selects character image data for a character and recognizes the character from the selected data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, apparatus which optically reads a document image and recognizes characters in the document image is known.
In general, since many characters are included in a document image which is a recognition object, it is necessary to first perform a process that selects individual characters (detects an area where one character exists) in order to recognize a character.
Then, a character recognition operation is performed based on the selected image data for one character.
It is preferable that the number of dots constituting the selected character be as large as possible in order to enhance the recognition rate. In other words, if the recognition process is performed by reading a document image with a scanner or the like, it is better to use a high resolution scanner.
However, on the other hand, higher resolution requires more time for the character selection process and the character recognition process.